


Nothing Says Love Like...

by apple_pi



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, bouncy naked yum-yum times, happy sweet first-time fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-28
Updated: 2005-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:17:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7628335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apple_pi/pseuds/apple_pi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fact: Quickest way to get Dominic Monaghan’s attention is by ignoring him. <br/>It worked, of course. It helped that he was already paying me attention, yeah, okay. But the ignoring him worked a treat at ratcheting him up a notch or two, which is good fun with Dom. (Just about everything is good fun with Dom.) As soon as I’d turned away and settled with my back to him, he draped himself over me, poking bony fingers into my sides and half-humping my hip. Dirty little bugger, and never mind that I’m smaller (and probably dirtier) than him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Says Love Like...

“Billy. Billy Billy Billy Billy Billy Billy.” Dom bounced on the bed, sitting down, legs flying as he jounced up and down over and over again. I yawned and turned over, pretending to ignore him.

Fact: Quickest way to get Dominic Monaghan’s attention is by ignoring him. 

It worked, of course. It helped that he was already paying me attention, yeah, okay. But the ignoring him worked a treat at ratcheting him up a notch or two, which is good fun with Dom. (Just about everything is good fun with Dom.) As soon as I’d turned away and settled with my back to him, he draped himself over me, poking bony fingers into my sides and half-humping my hip. Dirty little bugger, and never mind that I’m smaller (and probably dirtier) than him.

“Get off!” I yelled (did not shriek, did not didnot) and we wrestled violently for a few moments until I had him pinned under me. The covers were a hindrance, all twisted every which way, but I’d an advantage—desperation, pure and simple, since I’m very, very ticklish.

So there we were, him and me, me and him, and I shoved my face in his face: “Say Uncle.”

“Won’t,” Dom gasped, giggling. His face was bright red, nose especially, and his eyes were watering. And his smile—such a smile that lad has, it spread from one ridiculous ear to the other. I made my face stern and bounced on him. 

“Say it,” I ordered as meanly as I could, with my shoulders shaking as I tried not to snicker. I put my mouth an inch from his. “Say Uncle.”

“Bite me,” he squeaked, and I did—I leaned down quick as a flash and bit his chin. 

“Say it.”

He was still grinning, but it was different—there was something going on under that enormous, shit-eating grin. He snickered in his turn. “Won’t.”

“Dominic.” It came out crisp and businesslike, three syllables and a nice hard “c” at the end, and I pressed him further down into the bed. I had both his wrists in one hand, twisted awkwardly up over his head and to one side; my other hand hovered over his ribs, ready to descend. “And don’t tell me to bite you.”

He shuddered with suppressed laughter. “Lick me, then.”

 _Oho_. My own attention sharpened and I focused on his eyes, bright blue in the pink of his face. “Don’t think I won’t,” I threatened. I shifted, pressing one knee into his sternum and the other knee and shin across both his thighs to keep him from bucking me off.

“You won’t,” Dom smirked. A giggle escaped him, though.

I raised one eyebrow and leaned down. “I will,” I promised.

“You’re full of shite, Boyd.”

I licked him. As wet and messy as I could make it, from his crooked chin all the way up the side of his face, and then—for good measure—I stuck the tip of my tongue into his ear and wriggled it around. He squirmed under me, giggling, and his breathing hitched.

“Say Uncle,” I demanded again. I was getting rather short of breath myself. 

He jerked his chin up defiantly, bit his lip. Looked me right in the eye. “Suck. My. Cock.”

My jaw dropped. Maybe he _was_ dirtier than me, on second thought. “You cheeky bugger,” I breathed. I guess my concentration slipped, because a moment (flailing arms twisting legs heaving mattress) later, he had me under him. He straddled my pelvis, my arms spread-eagled and his hands clamped round my wrists. It brought his face right down near mine. We were both breathing hard, both still giggling. Maybe more than the situation warranted, but who knows?

“You like to kiss blokes, Bill?” he asked. Curiosity and pure wild-eyed wickedness shone in his face.

“Nah, just lick ’em, mostly.” I snickered and tried to bring my legs up to wrap round him—flip him off me, get back on top.

He pressed firmly down and my legs crashed back to the bed. Well now. He was quite hard. I’d been wanting to kiss him for ages, but hadn’t. Don’t know why, really. He was an affectionate flirt—I didn’t think he’d be horrified by it, at all. But I wanted… wanted more, if I was going to snog my best friend. Didn’t want it to be a one-off, I s’pose. That compunction was quickly eroding away.

“You want to lick me again?” He brought his face even lower.

I licked my lips. “Nah. Kiss you, maybe, though. Make an exception for you.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

So he smiled, and I chuckled, and we kissed each other.

It was a little awkward—his hands squeezed my wrists so hard I lost all blood flow to my extremities, and his erection pressed into my belly uncomfortably, too. But his mouth was soft and sure. We kissed with just lips for a little while, close- and then open-mouthed, moist and warm and really, really nice.

“Mmm, Dom, let my wrists go,” I finally said, and he opened his eyes and let me go, smiling and still flushed rosy red.

He sat up and bounced up and down on my pelvis once or twice. “Billy’s got a hard-on,” he chanted in a sing-song voice.

I laughed. “Phone call for the kettle,” I said. “The pot’s on line one.” I sat up with him still on my lap, wrapping my arms around his waist to keep him from going anywhere. “Let’s do this properly,” I said, and he nodded and rumbled a laugh and we did, settled into kissing one another for a long, sweet time.

“You like to kiss blokes, Dom?” I asked after a while. I scooted us both backward and leaned against the headboard, making faces until he reached around me a settled a pillow between my back and the wood.

“Yeah, but I’ve never—” he flushed— “never done anything but kiss.” He looked down, sweep of eyelashes against his cheekbones. “You?”

“Mmm, yeah, but it’s been a long time.” I kissed one cheekbone, kissed one closed eye and then the other. “Been thinking for a while of kissing you.” I ran my hands up and down his cotton-clad back.

“Have you?” He leaned back to look at me, smiling. “Me, too.”

“Just didn’t want to… I dunno.” I shrugged one shoulder. “Wasn’t sure about you. Didn’t want to fuck up the friendship, y’know?”

“So why’d you say you wanted to kiss me?” He ran his fingers over my face, up and into my hair. I closed my eyes—always been a sucker for that—and sighed.

“Mm. Lost my ability to think.” I smiled, though, and opened my eyes again. “I don’t want to… I don’t want to have a quick fling, Dom. We’re here for too long, y’know? And that’s not what I want. If you do, then tell me, and I’ll help you lure Elijah or Orlando into bed, and you can tell me all about it.” I meant it—and I’d thought of saying it to Dom before. But a little piece of me knew I was full of shite. Five minutes of kissing and I don’t think I could’ve been pried off Dom with a crowbar.

“I think it’s already too late for that,” Dom said, echoing my thought as he does so often. He grinned and bounced a little more, chortling as my eyes closed. “I don’t want a quick fling, either. This. This’ll do. You.” He kissed me again, hard and tender, on the lips.

I got my eyes open with an effort, slid my hands down and squeezed his bottom. Lovely bottom, round and tight and I grabbed and rocked him forward. His turn to gasp. “So then,” I said. “What d’you want to do today?”

I could’ve meant it as, _surf or play video games or watch movies_ , or I could’ve meant it as _lie in my bed all morning and kiss and mess about_ or even _lie in my bed all morning and have gorgeous messy sex_ —all those choices were all right with me. If he’d never done more than kiss a lad or two, he might not be ready for more today, no matter what his hard-on said to the contrary. A man’s erection can say one thing while his brain is screaming another.

“I want to keep doing this,” he said, rocking against me on his own. One hand was warm and firm on the back of my neck, the other holding my shoulder. “For a while.”

“Okay.” I let my head fall back against the headboard and pulled him in for another long kiss.

Halfway through he started laughing into my mouth; I let him go. “What?”

“Elijah and Sean are out in the car,” he said. “They sent me in to wake you up.”

I gaped and then laughed, too. “Good job you’ve made of it. Now go tell them to go away,” I ordered, pretending indignation, shoving him off my lap.

“All right.” He flopped onto the mattress and lay there looking up at me, grinning, until I had to roll over and cover him with myself again. Bony and muscular and still very hard—Dom. I kissed him some more. With enthusiasm, and he kissed me right back, his hands skimming up and down my bare back and giving me goose pimples. 

“What were you supposed to wake me up for?” I mumbled into his mouth.

“Mm? Oh. Breakfast. They want to go to breakfast at Fidel’s.” He bent his head and pushed his nose into my neck, nibbling, and I shivered, grinding down on his thigh, which had ended up between my legs. 

“I could go for breakfast, actually,” I said. “And I need…” I blushed. “…need some things, if you want to come back here and do this some more.”

He shifted, brought his head back up and looked me in the eye. “This, or other stuff?”

“Um. Other stuff, really. But we don’t have to do that stuff today. I just thought it might be nice to. Be prepared.” My face felt like it was on fire, but I kept looking at him.

“Okay,” he said. “Can I borrow a pair of jeans? I don’t think my shorts are going to hide… well, anything.” He grinned.

“I better get dressed, too,” I agreed, rolling off him, sitting up. I scrubbed my hands through my hair and looked down at my boxers, tented blatantly. I glanced at Dom’s crotch. “And yeah, you’re right, jeans would be better for you, too.”

“Or we could just go like this,” he said, stretching his arms over his head. His t-shirt rode up, exposing bare belly and a narrow line of hair from his navel into the flowered shorts.

I reached over and tickled his stomach—it was that or ravish him, and I really did want breakfast, now it’d been mentioned. And those other things, too. Even if they didn’t get used today, or tomorrow. _Soon, though_ , I thought, jumping away from his retaliatory fingers. I’d want those things soon. Hopefully I could convince Dom to want them soon, too.

Elijah was just walking up the pavement when we stepped onto the little porch. “Jesus fucking Christ,” he said. For such a sweet lad he has the filthiest mouth on the planet. “What the fuck took you two so long?”

“We had to decide whether we’d rather go eat breakfast or stay in bed and shag,” Dom said, leaping onto my back. I staggered and put my arms back to hold him up. Grinned at Elijah as he rolled his eyes, and followed him into the bright sunlight. I could see Sean waiting for us, one hand tapping the window frame of the car.

“Hurry up, I’m starving,” he said, and I hefted Dom and trotted past Elijah to the car.

“Gotta support Samwise’s tummy,” I said, dropping my hands, letting Dom slide off my back to the ground. I opened the car door and gestured grandly to Dom. “After you, m’lord.”

“No, no, age before beauty,” he said, and I slapped the side of his head and clambered in and to the far side of the car, laughing as he tumbled in after me.

We ate at Fidel’s, explained away Dom’s change of clothing by saying he’d pissed himself and were met with more rolled eyes. Dom and I were affectionate with each other, but maybe no more than usual. I didn’t kiss him, and he didn’t kiss me. But his thigh was under my hand, and I squeezed the denim, pleased to feel the warmth of his skin, under in my jeans. His arm rested behind my shoulders, along the back of the booth, and every once in a while he dropped his hand to my neck and rubbed small circles. It made me shiver.

“Can we stop at the drug store?” I asked as we got back into the car. I didn’t fight with Sean for the shotgun seat, which might have been the first thing that struck him odd. I settled into the backseat with Dom again instead.

Elijah started the car. “Are they open?” He pulled away from the kerb and I gave him directions to the only one I knew for sure was open on Sundays. 

“I’ll be right back,” I said, but Dom unfastened his seatbelt, too.

“I need shampoo,” he said easily, climbing out after me, and the other two sighed and settled in to wait.

“So what’re we buying?” Dom asked, hopping along on my heels. In the “personal hygiene” aisle he stood behind me with his chin on my shoulder as we examined the eight brands of condoms and four of lubricant.

I poked at a box. “I dunno. Basics, I guess.” I grabbed a box of plain, ultra-thin latex condoms and then hovered indecisively over the lubes. “I hate KY,” I muttered.

“Me, too. Get one each of the others,” Dom said. “We can decide which one we like best.”

So maybe it wasn’t the most romantic conversation in the world, but for some reason when he said that, my face flushed and my chest got tight and I started grinning like the silly idiot I am. Because yeah. There would be time for that—time to decide things like that, and explore and experiment and learn together. So I squinched my eyes shut for a second and then opened them and grabbed three tubes.

“I better get some shampoo,” Dom reminded me, so that was another couple of minutes, and then we paid and left the store. The shop girl had smiled at us both in a way that made me blush and Dom grin with delight, and my face must still have been red when we got into the car, because Elijah made a grab at my bag, skinny arm snaking over the backseat.

“Whatcha got?” he said.

“Nothing!” I said. “Just toothpaste and stuff.” I tucked the bag behind my back and Dom distracted him with the mango shampoo he’d just purchased. Sean looked at me strangely again, but I just smiled and buckled myself in.

At my house Dom got out first and then leaned in Sean’s window. “I’mma stay here at Billy’s, so you don’t have to take me home,” he said while I slid out and slammed the door. “See you later.” Then he waved and we both trotted up the walk.

Inside the house we peeped through the front curtain to watch them leave. Elijah talked and waved one hand as he pulled away; Sean frowned. We grinned and turned to one another.

Dom dropped his bottle of mango shampoo right there on the floor and I clutched my bag of goodies. “What do you want to do?” I asked. My breakfast suddenly felt heavy in my stomach, and I wondered if the third cup of coffee had been a grand idea.

“I have to pee,” he said. “Then I wanna crawl into bed with you and mess around.”

I sniffed, pretending to think about it. “I think those needs can be met.”

Dom leaned forward to kiss me again, bold and shy, and then he backed away, down the hall, smiling at me.

I went to the bedroom and threw the bag onto the duvet, then hovered outside the loo. I figured I should use it, too. When Dom opened the door he reared back in surprise to see me so close. Then: “Missed me already?” he said, leaning against the doorframe.

I snorted. “Missed the toilet,” I said, and scritched my fingers across his ribs. He shrieked and doubled up; I used the time to push past him, turning to close the door. He didn’t move. “So go,” I said, making a shooing motion with one hand.

“I’ve seen you pee before,” he said, raising one eyebrow.

“Not today, you haven’t,” I said. “And you won’t.”

“Why not?”

I shoved him out the door. “Because if you’re in here I won’t be thinking about peeing, I’ll be thinking about you staring at me, and I can’t have a piss when I’m hard,” I said. I shut the door in his face. Heard him choke back a laugh and walk away.

Then waited a minute, because I really can’t. I took care of things, washed my hands. Dried them and glanced at myself in the mirror. Same me. But a little more sparkly, and that was all Dom. Who I could be kissing right now, so why was I standing here looking at myself?

The bedroom was dim—Dom had pulled the drapes closed. He sat on the edge of the bed, one knee jouncing up and down nervously. “What now?”

I went and sat beside him. “I dunno,” I confessed. “It’s up to you. We can kiss all afternoon if you want. Or we can watch a movie. Or we can play video games.”

“What if I want to _start_ with kissing?”

That got my attention. And not just mine, either. My jeans felt a wee bit tighter in certain strategic places. “That would be all right, I guess.” I don’t think I was fooling him, though, because the next word I said came out sounding something like _eep_ as he toppled us both sideways and rolled atop me, grinning madly.

“It better be better than all right,” he growled, and then we kissed again. 

I loved the way he felt against me—his mouth warm and soft, and his tongue—god. He tasted of coffee and himself, and the coffee flavour faded quickly enough, leaving just wet and hot and _mmmm_. 

“Let’s get undressed,” he said. Oh, and Dominic Monaghan has a beautiful body. And no modesty at all, which I already knew. Lovely to see him, though, standing there in my bedroom, pulling his shirt and my jeans off, unabashed and half-hard and naked. He began to pull the covers back, but I stopped him.

“Come here,” I said. I’d got my own shirt off, and my trousers unbuttoned, and I sat on the edge of the bed, reaching for him. “So gorgeous,” I said, meaning it. He stood in front of me and blushed; I watched the red rise over his chest and upward, staining his cheeks and neck and ears, and I smiled. “I won’t do anything too much,” I said softly, leaning forward to kiss one narrow hip. “Just want to admire you.” I closed my eyes and let my lips rest against his skin.

“Unfair,” he said—I could barely understand him, his voice was so hoarse. He cleared his throat. “You should get undressed, too.”

“I will, I promise,” I said. “Just…” I opened my eyes and looked up at his face. “Let me.”

He nodded, eyes blue as the Pacific, and I could feel the tension humming through his muscles as I nuzzled at his hip. I ignored his cock for the moment, kissing the prominent bone beside it and then the flat place above it. Turning him slightly in my arms I kissed his belly button (his cock bumped my collarbone) and then licked it, circling my tongue, closing my teeth to tug gently at the narrow line of hair beginning just below his navel.

“Bill,” he said, and he shifted, nudging the head of his cock against my neck again. This time I felt a damp little smear, and I couldn’t quite resist; I leaned back and gave his head a quick little lick. “Gngh,” he said, and I reached around his legs, behind his knees, gathering him in and forcing his legs to buckle so he tumbled sideways onto the bed again.

I stood and pushed my own jeans off quick as I could, boxers all tangled up in them and me kicking furiously to get them off, off, away. Dom chortled from the bed and I pounced, landing foursquare over him, braced on my hands and knees. “See something funny?”

“Funny-looking,” he replied automatically, but his smile had changed already, softened and stilled. “What’re we doing again?”

“Whatever we want. You said something about kissing.”

He pulled me abruptly down, my elbows giving way so our chests slapped together. “We should _start_ with kissing, I said.” And then we were, again, and again and again and again, slow and soft and deep, my body sinking down to press full-length against him, his legs up and open so we lay right against each other. We kissed like that until I felt my heart bumping against my ribcage, it felt like, and I just—god, _wanted_ , so bad. I pressed down harder, kissed him harder, felt his mouth and body open to me—Christ.

Stopped myself, and laid my head on his shoulder. He was shaking a little, I noticed, and both of us hard, our erections lying alongside each other cosily.

“Okay?” I asked finally, when I figured out that he wasn’t going to talk, and when my breathing slowed down.

“Yeah.” Dom said slowly. His hands skimmed down my back. “Just—yeah. God.”

“Just what?” I lifted my head to look at him, then rolled to one side, facing him. He turned toward me and we lay looking at one another, so close I could see the way his lips curved, how his crooked jaw looked not-so-crooked from this angle—love that jaw—and how his hair was beginning to curl just behind his ears. Have to cut it again soon; the makeup people got positively snippy if our hair got too long. Made it hard to get and keep the wigs on. 

Dom didn’t answer me. “I wonder if I could come just from kissing you.”

I twined my legs in with his, glanced down at our cocks, nearly touching, red and hard. “I wonder if I could come just from listening to you talk.” 

His eyes darkened. “Maybe,” he said. 

I put my finger up, onto his lips. “But not today, yeah?”

“Okay.” He looked disappointed, and relieved.

I kissed his lips again, his neck. For a long leisurely time I kissed him, running my hands over all those acres of bare skin, feeling the way his muscles moved, hardening, relaxing, flexing and tensing as he shivered under my touch, as he touched me.

He sat up and crossed his legs, looked down at me. “Can I…?” His hand landed on my chest and slid downward, so light on my belly that I shuddered with held-in ticklishness, and then lower, flat and firm below my navel. He stopped there and met my eyes again.

“Of course you can,” I said. “You have beautiful hands—I’ve wanted—oh—” I lost the thread of what I wanted to say as his fingers curled around my erection. Softly at first, then more confidently. He began to stroke up and down, holding tight but not too tightly.

“So I guess you probably like the same things I like, hmm?” He was watching his hand move, cheeks pink, eyes focused, intent.

“I certainly like that,” I managed to say, pushing my hips up. “It’s good.” I closed my eyes.

“Can I make you come like this?” he whispered.

I moaned—not really on purpose, but I opened my mouth to reply and that’s what fell out. I heard his chuckle and then he leaned down and kissed the head. My eyes flew open. “Dom,” I said.

“That’s okay, right?” He looked up at me, mouth just over my cock. I felt a pleasurable little shudder-pulse and nodded; he looked back down and his eyes widened at the sticky beads of pre-come welling up at the slit. “You liked it.” He smiled triumphantly and his tongue snuck out, slicking across the crown of my cock, tasting.

“Holy fuck, you’re a natural,” I moaned, laughing.

“Flattery will get you… somewhere,” he replied, grinning. He shifted his hand downward to continue stroking and began licking my cock, running his tongue along that sensitive little ridge of flesh around the head. I shuddered again and thrust harder into his fist.

“Harder,” I said, and he tightened his fist, moving it faster. My head fell back and I moved to that place where you are pursuing it, the peak, the climax. I pushed up and his hand pumped me and he licked and even sucked at the head until I groaned again: “Dom, Dom, I’m about to come, I’m—”

I came, shaking hard, hands clenched into the bedsheets. 

“Holy fuck,” he breathed, and I half-laughed, gasping for air, eyes still closed. I could feel his hand, still tight around my prick, and the bed solid and warm under me, rumpled sheets pressing patterns into my back and legs.

“Jesus, Dom.” I opened my eyes and he was looking at me, grinning. “Thanks for that.”

His eyes sparkled. “My turn.”

What could I do but laugh. “At least let me clean up a bit first,” I protested. I grabbed a corner of the sheet and sat up to clean myself and him, too, wiping his fingers carefully, kissing each one. “Selfish bastard.”

He lay still, watching me, smiling. “You got to come first,” he pointed out.

I dropped the sheet and rolled onto him. “That’s true. Did I mention thank you?”

His mouth was warm and wet and eager and I wanted to laugh into it as he pressed his hips up, his erection grinding into my hipbone. “Yeah. But you know, Bill, I wouldn’t mind a more tangible thank-you.”

“You want money? You slut.” I kissed his neck, wriggling downward.

“What can I—ah. What can I say, I’m a performer, and that was a helluva debut… Oh god, oh god.” His nipples were small and brown and I wanted to bite, but I was afraid it would freak him out. I stuck with licking, sucking gently until his hands clutched at my shoulders. “Fuck—you—Bill—”

“I don’t know why girls don’t do that as much,” I said, moving down, kissing his ribs and stomach. “God, you’re a sexy bastard.” Further still, kissing the soft dark line of hair that began below his navel.

“Are you gonna…?” His voice was hopeful and I looked up at him, propping my chin on his hipbone, smiling. 

“I want to. Can I?” I kept my eyes on his, bent my head to kiss the tip of his cock.

“Fuck yeah, ’course you can. Please do.” He laughed, but his eyes were dark and sharp and I wanted, suddenly, to just fuck him—god, I wanted so bad to move over him, in him, see his eyes, his face, as he came. Later, later, I thought, not like I can get hard again fast enough anyway.

“With pleasure.”

He was a little thicker than me, felt good in my mouth. He was vocal, too, words and half-words, a thousand soft-hard noises coming from his throat with every breath, it seemed like. His hands settled in my hair and I sucked hard, bobbed my head until my neck started aching. “Fuck,” I said, lifting off. “Roll on your side, Dommie, help me out.” I got him over and lay on my own side, forehead against his belly as I began to kiss and lick him again. 

I couldn’t see his face, but the position was lovely anyway—intimate, the scent of him and his thighs pressed to my chest, such a close view of his bits… I lifted my head again. “You can, you can move, too, y’know, Dom.”

“Oh fuck—” His fingers tightened in my hair. “Okay, Bill. I want to.”

When I went back down on him he began pressing his hips forward again and again, the head of his cock bumping the back of my mouth, shaft sliding slick and wet in and out of my mouth. I cradled his balls with my fingers, rubbed them gently, pressed behind them, rewarded by his gasp.

“Bill I’m close I’m gonna ah—ah—Bill—fuck—”

He came into my mouth, body curled around mine, shuddering. I swallowed three or four times—fuck, he must have been storing it up, poor lad—and then pulled up and off, laying my face against his thigh, arm loose over his legs.

“Did you _swallow?_ ”

I started laughing. A second later he did, too, and I heaved myself up to lie beside him, still shaking with reaction and giggles. “It was swallow or drown, Monaghan.” I kissed his nose and reached up to push his fringe back from his sweaty forehead. “You alright?”

“Mmmm.” He looked at me, eyes heavy, laughter lurking at the corners of his mouth. “Yeah, I’m good. Better than good. Excellent, marvelous, happy, sleepy.”

“Grumpy? Sneezy?” Who says you have to make sense after sex? Not me, for certain. I kissed his mouth again. “So now what do we do?”

“Now I think we… nap?” He blinked and yawned, and I did too. “Definitely nap-time.”

“I could stand that.” I scooted closer and tangled my legs with his, throwing one arm over his waist and tucking the other up under my head. “We’ll have to shower at some point.”

“No,” Dom said, pushing his face into my neck. “You smell good. Like sex.”

I shivered a little at that; I liked the way he smelled, too. “Pervert,” was all I said, though.

“Yeah, pretty much.” I could feel his breath making a pocket of humidity between us. “Love you, Bills.”

“I know.”

He lifted his head and glared at me before letting it fall again. “No Stars Wars, wanker.”

I started giggling. “But you look just like Carrie Fisher, you know…” He pinched me. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I didn’t even think of that. I do know, though. And you know I love you, right?”

“’Course I know.” He nuzzled my chin. “Nothing says love like swallowing.”

My turn to pinch him, but I don’t think he felt it, he was laughing so hard.


End file.
